fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Minecraft Updates
1.10 - The Underwater Update New Mobs: Fish, Salmon, Clownfish, Pufferfish, Shark, Whale, Sea Monster, Pirate New Armor: The Sea Monster is a very powerful mob. If you manage to defeat it, you will achieve some of it's scales which is worse than Diamond, but better than Iron. New Ore: Because Sea Monster Scales can only be used to make armor, You can mine Amethyst. You can only create tools and a sword with Amethyst. It is worse than Diamond but better than Iron. New Boats: Stone Boat - A boat made from stone. It won't break if it crashes, but it will lose durability. 2 players can ride it. The player in the front controls the boat. Canoe - A canoe is a boat made from wood and iron. 3 players can ride it. The player in the front controls the boat. Ship - A fairly large boat made from wood, diamond, and iron. 7 players and ride it. The player sitting at the steering wheel controls the boat. Obsidian Boat - Just like a Stone Boat, but it allows you to go in water. New Platform: New 3DS and Wii U now support Minecraft. 1.11 - The Decoration Update New Features: Every vanilla mob will drop it's head. Those heads can be used to create a statue of the mob the head belongs to. Great for making a shrine for your dead Minecraft pets. Wood can be dyed. You can now make fountains. Chairs, Tables, and Sofas are craftable. Water can be dyed different colors. New Food Item: Layer Cakes can now be crafted. Great for a large get-together. Can feed up to 10 players. 1.12 - Block Buddies! Update New Mobs: Stray Block Buddy New Features: Block Buddies can do your chores, be your bodyguard, protect your belongings from sneaky players, mine for you, be tamed, be created, and be upgraded to maximum level. Block Buddy Stages: New - These block buddies can't do much, other than just sit around. You can feed them any food item to level them. Learning - These block buddies have grown arms, and can do simple tasks like farming and gardening. Experienced - These block buddies have grown arms and legs. They can do more complex tasks like fighting, guarding, fishing, and healing you, your other Block Buddies, or your pets. Uber - These block buddies have arms and legs, and have grown bigger. They can now mine. Ultimate - These block buddies are as large as you, have arms, legs, and torso, can wear armor, and build! 1.13 - The Frost Dimension Update New Mobs: Frosts, Frozen Zombie, Dwarf, Evil Snowman New Boss: Conserved Caveman Alpha New Ore: Frozen Shards - It doesn't do all that much. You can use them as weapons, though it won't last long at all. New Food Items: Frozen Bread, Frost Wheat, Frozen Flesh, Popsicle, Ice Cold Water, Coffee 1.14 - The Dungeon Update New Mobs: Pharaoh Gaurdian, Mummy New Dungeon: Pyramid, Lookout Tower, Castle, Underground Maze New Armor: You can get the best armor in the game from chests very rarely. This is Rare Armor. New Tools: You can get the best armor in the game from chests very rarely. These are Rare Tools New Boss: Pharaoh New Features: Zombies no longer spawn in deserts. They are replaced by mummies, who spawn in day and night. 1.15 - Atmosphere and Exploration Update New Mobs: Tree Frog, Bird, Toad, Lion, Turtle, Fire Ant, Enderman Leader, Child Enderman, Explorer, Native Islander New Biomes: Haunted Biome, Large Tree Biome, Canyon Biome, Ender Biome, Tropical Island Biome Category:Updates Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Minecraft (series)